Story of My Life
by Spawn of Madness
Summary: Ok i was getting a bunch of emails saying how confused people were so this is the prequel to a serpents passion. Just so as to explain a bit about Luna's life before she met and how she met Zolm. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone this is the prequel to a serpents passion if you want you can and probably should read this first. in the prequel i will be writing a bunch of random events of Lunas life, you know like a history book on my OC. so if you have any questions about her then you can ask and i will add a bit to the many many flash backs. sooooooo ya. anyhoo this is chappy one, love all the reviews and i hope to get posting lots as soon as possible. ok so love you all you complete my life, in a totally non creepy way. :) ENJOY and dont forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Prince of Persia i only own LUNA.**

Luna ran down the deserted back streets of Egypt's greatest city.

She was crying again.

Once again she had been in the market with her cousin and the two royal escorts that followed them around everywhere they went.

Some local children, the slipperiest little brats on earth, had found it amusing to curse her, shout (for lack of appropriate words) some very hurtful things at her and hurl rocks at her skull.

The blood from were the stones had connected with her head had hardened and crusted irritatingly against her skin.

She was a princess, their princess, they had no right to treat her this way.

All her life she had been trained in healing, self-defence and priestess duties, but that was only because her uncle wanted to be sure she was safe and to be sure she was ready for the throne when responsibilities came crashing down on her.

One day this kingdom would be hers and on that day, they would pay for what they did to her.

Luna knew they were only words and insignificant pebbles but she ran.

Her cousin and the ones loyal to her could curse and fight as many futile battles as they wanted but that would never change what she was and how much it hurts when people remind her of it.

Above all she didn't want her cousin or anyone for that matter to see her cry.

The breath was suddenly crushed out of her lungs.

She landed hard on the ground with her attacker pinning her face to the cold earth.

Luna spat dirt out of her mouth and, with stars still bursting in front of her; she managed to shove the boy off.

Before she had time to register what had happened there was a flash of silver and something stabbed into the side of her neck.

A blood-curdling shriek ripped out of her.

The knife dragged down, grinding over her collarbone and over her rib cage.

The metal tore her flesh and sliced into the muscle of her thigh.

No words can describe the horrible screams that came from her mouth.

Finally the jagged blade ceased its rampage, but the pain didn't stop.

It was so intense that she barely noticed the weight being hauled off her limp body.

Suddenly hands started patting down her skin and a voice exploded in her ears.

"Somebody help her!"

_So ya thats how luna got her scar, i was getting alot of 'shes a princess why does she have a scar' (says in dumb duh voice) well hope that clears it up alittle. (ya sorry if that sounded like i dont like your critisism cause i do but just bear with me on the whole 'shes like a voodoo witch' kinda theme) again love you **ALL** and enjoy Life _

_TY_

_~MLC  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back! Ok so this chap is going to be how she met Zolm, oh and by the way in the last chap she was like 12, lol. (I'm a horrible person) ok I know that this chap is like skipping a lot of her life cause she's like 22 here, soooooo ya. Any hoo hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own P.O.P I only own Luna. (And her sadistic, not very loving family :P) **

Luna ignored the hundreds of faces looking up at her as they passed.

She sat atop a tall white horse.

Its mane and tail had been combed and now shone like strands of silver.

Luna shifted her position so that she could their destination more clearly.

Every year the priests and priestesses from various places would gather at one of main sacred temples.

At these gatherings they would pray, discus the gods, talk about the royals, gossip etc.

After her eight years of attending, Luna was not looking forward to it.

Her posture did not give away any of the emotions that plagued her mind.

She felt conflicted, bored and had a foreboding feeling that made her stomach ache.

But never the less she put on the same mask that she wore every day back home.

No emotion showed on her face, just a pale veil that was painted with kohl, mascara and I Wine.

Her stiff, slender body was adorned with gold and silk.

She looked like a princess.

Except for the scars that marred her smooth skin.

They made her look like a priestess.

And that was ok, because today, she was a priestess.

One year has passed since she turned down the throne, one year since her uncle offered to step down so she could take her kingdom, and she had said no.

All her life she had thought she wanted the throne, but in truth she enjoyed her freedom more.

She did not like the idea of being anchored to the empire, the people she hated so much, Luna simply couldn't be tied to them.

She felt slightly at ease right now, here in Persia the people didn't treat her like an outcast, like a freak.

No, they didn't really pay her much mind.

Luna kind of enjoyed not getting so much attention.

Being royalty, you had servants waiting on you twenty-four seven, and guards following you around and a large family always on you case.

It would be so bad if every one of Egypt's peasants thought she was an abomination.

Luna took a deep breath and forced herself to sit straighter.

This year the council was being held in Persia's highest most hoity toity temple.

She sighed staring up at the gold trimmed, light brown building.

After about ten more minutes of dramatic slow walking through the streets and lots of penetrating, awkward looks from civilians, they finally reached the temple doors.

A sudden chill shot up Luna's spine and she glanced to her left.

For a moment she thought she saw something move in the shadows but she was quickly urged to forget this thought.

The rest of her 'group' dismounted and she briskly followed suit.

Luna curled her fingers around the white silk of her skirt and swiftly yet gracefully ascended the steps of the temple.

The doors were already open and as her party entered with at its front, the temple's inhabitance all turned their heads and bowed politely as she passed.

Her body erect and professional mask in place she promptly walked through the entrance hallways, past the gardens and into the praying room.

The group of soldiers accompanying her stopped outside and proceeded to get comfortable.

Luna's cousin walked up to her.

"Are you alright?"

She turned her head and faked a small smile.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

He shifted glancing at the priests and priestesses that were glaring at him; he wasn't supposed to be inside this room right now.

"You seem… tense."

"I'm fine," she stated ending the conversation. "Now you'd better leave before these tradition freaks burn holes in you."

With that she moved to join another young priestess that had been patiently waiting for her near the window.

Hugging the other dark haired woman Luna bowed curtly and smiled.

"It is good to see you again Tamina." The other woman returned the gesture, her natural pout turning into a large grin.

"And you, Luna." The two walked along the balcony and shared many of the events and troubles of their year.

After complain about pretty much everything, Tamina asked the 200-dollar question.

"So, have you found that special someone yet?" she grinned mischievously.

Luna sighed and gave her friend a 'really' kinda look.

"No." Tamina looked exasperated.

"Come on Luna, like there's no one that catches your eye even a little?"

"Nope, what about you?" Luna shot her a playful expression.

"No, ok fine I guess I have nothing to say." She gave up prying and went back to girly conversation.

Luna didn't really enjoy girl talk, but Tamina obviously did so she went along with it.

"But if you did have someone 'special', what would you want him to be like?"

Tamina leaned against the balcony and smirked. Luna paused, she'd never really thought about it before.

"Well?" Tamina pressed after a moment of silence.

"I'm thinking, why don't you tell me, while I process this very complex topic." Luna grinned.

"Fine," Tamina smiled, pretending that this subject didn't interest her as much as it really did.

"Well, I think he would have to be different than all those noble and royalty guys. He would have to be kind, but not to nice, strong, and willing to bend for me."

Both women laughed, everyone who knew Tamina knew she had a very controlling nature.

"So are you done thinking or do you need more time?" Tamina joked. Luna shook her head.

"No I think that if I ever find a man suitable for me he would have to be, unique. He has to be strong, but strong willed and clever. He has to be able to make me show real emotion." Tamina smiled at her.

"So you don't show real emotion normally?"

"Not really, I usually just fake it." Tamina laughed.

"Good to know." Suddenly a horn rang through the temple.

Luna and Tamina said their see you laters and Luna preceded to her individual quarters.

Later that night Luna sat alone on the balcony in her room overlooking the city.

She squinted trying to gat abetter look at a figure standing in the shadows of a building not that far away.

It took her a moment before she realized that who ever it was, was looking at her.

Frowning she stepped away fro the stone overhang and as she turned, Luna almost bumped into someone.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and something covered her mouth.

She didn't have time to respond before darkness crashed on her like a wave.

_HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA CLIFFY! Lol. Don't worry I will be continuing this part in the next chap. With Tamina's description of her dream guy, I tried to make it as like Dustan as I could! Lol. Oh and I don't have any names for her family so if anyone has any ideas I would sure appreciate it!_

_She has a guy cousin that is 21, black hair, muscular, brown eyes, and very protective._

_She also has a girl cousin that is 17, short black hair, golden eyes, playful and kinda girly and slightly shy._

_Another boy cousin that is 9, and has black hair, green eyes, kind, playful and innocent. _

_Her uncle is 42, long blackish greyish hair, brown eyes, strict, protective, fatherly, strong. _

_And I need names for all of them you can either send me a message, or leave it in the reviews._

_Thanks sooooooo much! _


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

HEY GUYS! OMFG sooooooooooo sorry for not posting anything for like A MILLION YEARS! But school has started up again and frankly it's been hell! Plus im have major writers block NOT HELPING! Anyhoo I need alittle help from the fans so if any of you have an idea for a nickname that Zolm could call Luna then that would be majorly appreciated! And for all of you being so patient and not flaming me for not posting! I am posting a Luna and Zolm word generator thing and its gonna be called "to lazy to think up a title" no just kidding its actually called "A Constant Roulette" have no idea why I chose that title! So ya I should have the next pre chap posted as soon as I have a good nickname for loony ok TY so much and I look forward to hearing your ideas LOVE YOU ALL!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! First of all I am sooooooo sorry that I left you guys with a cliffy and haven't updated for a while or I guess a really long time! But I had tons of shit to doo. School has started up again by the way sooo it sucks!. AND OF ALL THIGS TO HAPPEN MY WI FI SHUT DOWN SO I DIDN'T HAVE INTERNET FOR LIKE A MONTH! Soo I am soo sorry hope you enjoy this chap! Second of all I was reading this thing on the Internet about how New Zealand or something is banning some names. Omg yeah um New Zealand has some f'd up names and so does Sweden one was and its pronounced Albin… lol. One of the New Zealand names was Bus Shelter and another was Sex Fruit and for twins it was Fish and Chips lol. . Any hoo enjoy and don't forget to review! Again sooooooo sorry!

**Disclaimer: I do not own P.O.P I only own Luna and her fam. **

Luna's eyes flickered open.

Her body ached; her arms were strung up so that her shoulders twisted uncomfortably.

Her ankles were shackled to the ground.

Luna's vision was blurry, but she could feel sand underneath her feet, she could sense and slightly see the darkness in the room.

Once her eyes unclouded, Luna saw that she was in a small wooden room, a few rays of sunlight seeped in through the cracks.

The ropes that bound her wrists rubbed irritatingly against her skin, Luna shifted, pushing her feet against the floor.

Suddenly the door creaked open, and a very tall dark clad man stepped through it.

Shutting the door behind him, he walked slowly over to her.

Luna noticed he walked like a man who believed that anything can and will happen but didn't think it was relevant because what ever is meant to be _will_ happen.

At first she thought he was some kind of priest.

But his dark demeanour portrayed a man who simply did not care about anyone or anything.

Though she could barely sense any emotion or feeling coming from him, she noticed that his eyes almost glowed, like small electrical sparks flitting across his irises.

His eyes of course were what immediately caught her attention when she examined his face.

Though his skin was pale, and a long scar marred one half of his face, his eyes shone with life.

They were bright electric blue, a very uncommon eye colour in their part of the world.

In both Egypt and Persia the common eye colour was brown or hazel sometimes you'd get the occasional dark green, but blue, not so much.

It wasn't as odd to her as it would be to other people because; of course she had blue eyes to.

Somehow she was able to comprehend all of that in the short seven seconds it took for him to reach her.

He came to stand right in front of her, his gaze raked over her form.

Luna raised her head so that she could look directly at him.

His face was emotionless, calculating, examining her as intently as she had him not a second earlier.

The two just stared at each other for what seemed like hours, their eyes locked in a silent battle.

See who would give out and break the silence.

After a moment Luna's calculating calm look turned into a glare.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say your not a priest."

Nothing changed in his monotone features.

Then he smiled thoughtfully.

"I apologize for the inconvenience your highness but we require some information from you."

"We?"

She raised an eyebrow.

He didn't reply, only stared at her in a way that Luna found slightly unsettling.

Looking him over again, Luna thought she recognized him from somewhere, but couldn't quite place it.

A sudden realization hit her.

"Hassansins."

She whispered quietly, trying not to let her nervousness show.

He reached out and removed a strand of hair from her eyes.

Luna stiffened.

"What do you want?"

She asked irritated.

Luna had run into Hassansins before when she was sixteen.

Not the most pleasant experience of her life at first.

But it also hadn't been so bad.

The particular group she had run into actually hadn't wanted to kill her.

They had just been exceedingly irritating.

They had been… well let's just say they were insane enough for her to fit right into place among them.

But enough about that, its all in the past. _(K the only reason I added that 'its all in the past' part is because on my comp it kept having this green line underneath it and it started to piss me off so I fixed it.)_

The man in front of her tilted his head slightly.

"Information."

He answered her previous question.

"You said that, what kind of information?"

Luna said impatiently.

"Where is the Sacred Dagger of Time?"

He said it slowly.

The question sunk in after a moment, her head was still a little fuzzy and it was harder for her to focus.

"I am not at liberty to relinquish that information."

She replied coolly.

"I hoped you'd say that."

He answered in a slight hiss, drawing a cold, pale finger across her cheek.

Shivering, Luna jerked away from his touch.

After a swift flick of his wrist she felt cold metal slid along her jaw.

Holding down a gasp, Luna stared at him with as much hatred as she could.

He frowned pulling the knife away.

Then he leaned down close to her face lifting it so that she had to look directly into his bright, electric eyes.

"Alright, I am trying to make this as pleasant for you as possible."

"I find that very hard to believe."

Luna said still glaring.

He smiled.

"You are very beautiful."

Luna's mouth opened but all that came out was;

"Uhhhhh…"

He grinned at her bewildered state.

"I must say, regardless of the circumstances I am pleased to see you again."

Her confusion only deepened.

Letting go of her chin he stepped back.

"And I remember you being smarter."

"And I remember Hassansins being less chatty."

Luna said still trying to understand what the hell he was talking about.

Sighing he stepped close again and a small smile possessed his lips.

"With all your intelligence and all your experience, I cannot understand why your memory is so defective."

_Did he just call her defective? _Luna glared at the Hassansin.

Suddenly something touched her arm and she gasped.

It was cold; Luna realized that his hand was lightly brushing against the bare skin of her arm.

But that wasn't what had startled her, a long black viper slithered out of his sleeve and wrapped itself around her.

It hissed in her ear and she stared at it.

Something like an epiphany crossed with sudden realization crashed through her head.

"Zolm…" she whispered quietly.

The Hassansin grinned watching the snake slid down onto the floor.

Luna turned her head and looked at him.

The surprise was evident on her face.

"What happened…?" she whispered again gesturing to his scar.

Zolm reached up and untied her wrists.

Luna rubbed the red marks while shifting awkwardly.

The cool sand swallowed her feet making her shiver.

"The result of an unfortunate part of my own stupidity."

He raised a hand moving a strand of hair from her face.

Luna realized that she was free, well free from her responsibilities and position.

Ok she was having random thoughts and now wasn't really the time but none-the-less… she felt light headed and almost excited for no particular reason other than she was considering…. no that would be impossible… or maybe… no she couldn't it would be wrong… but then again she kind of wanted to.

Luna grinned devilishly.

"So…" she said turning to Zolm.

"what exactly was it that you wanted to know?"


End file.
